


December 1996

by royalweirdonj



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalweirdonj/pseuds/royalweirdonj
Summary: Angel arrives in Sunnydale months before the new slayer Buffy Summers move. He thinks about his past, his choice of helping Buffy and his growing feelings for her.





	December 1996

**Author's Note:**

> It has been years since I last wrote a BTVS fanfic, but I decided to go back to write these wonderful characters again and I had a good time. Now, I believe they added more about Angel's past in the comics but I'm only going to follow the tv shows canon. For me, the comics are not canon. 
> 
> So enjoy reading and leave a comment.

Angel looked at his new apartment and couldn’t believe that a few months ago, he was living on the streets in New York and was now living in a basement apartment in Sunnydale, CA. It was a town an hour away from Los Angeles, where the current slayer was living there.

He sat on his new couch and looked at the black velvet jewelry box that was on the coffee table. Inside was a silver cross. He brought the cross a month ago and it was for her. Buffy Summers was the new slayer. She was only fifteen years old. She wasn’t the youngest slayer in history, but she was young.

“Also pretty”,” he said to no one particular.

“Don’t say that,” he thought. “We’re enemies.”

Since the moment he first saw her months ago, he developed very strong feelings for her. He hadn’t had those type of feelings in a long time and it was strange. The more he saw her, he came to the realization he was falling in love with her. He was crazy. A vampire in love with the vampire slayer. It was unheard of, but he couldn’t stop those feelings. But he wanted to help her. He wanted to protect her from all the evil in the world, but that was impossible. She was the Chosen One and this was her destiny. Slayers rarely lived for two years. He couldn’t explain it but he could tell she was different. He fought against slayers in the past, but this one he could tell had a bit more power. 

He never thought in years he would be helping his enemy but as human man, he never thought he was going to Angelus, The Scourge of Europe. For one hundred and forty-five years, he was known as the cruelest vampire in history but he was fear and respected at the same time. He killed, raped and tortured his victims all with a song in his heart. He didn’t care. After all, he had no conscience, but that changed on one fateful night. Darla his sire/lover brought him a birthday gift. A young gypsy woman who was only eighteen. He raped and killed her. When he was done with her, he dumped her body in the woods.

What he and Darla didn’t know was that the young woman was a favorite in her clan. The next day, he was about to kill a maid when he felt a sharp pain going through his body. He didn’t know what was going on but before he knew it, he was in the same woods where he left the gypsy body. He suddenly thought of Kathy, his younger sister and he swore he heard her laughter. He looked around and didn’t recognized where he was. Seconds later, a gypsy man came towards him and with glee told him he was now cursed with a soul. That from that day on, he will suffer every day, remembering all victims he killed.

When Darla learned what happened to him, she was disgusted. She threw him out quick. She didn’t want to be associated with him any longer. The last time he saw her was in China during the Boxer Rebellion. He tried to fool her, but when she wanted him to drink the blood from a baby, he couldn’t. He was no longer her dear boy. He was now an entirely different vampire.

He moved to America and became Angel. The angel his sister Kathy thought came back for her all those centuries ago. He lived almost everywhere. Boston, New Orleans, Chicago, Seattle and of course Los Angeles. During the 1950s he lived in the Hyperion Hotel. When Whistler brought him back to Los Angeles, he went there and the place have been abandoned for decades, but he thought he saw a shadow in Judy’s room a person he tried to help during that time but it quickly vanished.

In a couple of months, Buffy Summers was going to move to Sunnydale. Despite the friendly name, the town was known as The Hellmouth. Evil grew here and Angel felt bad for the citizens. They didn’t know vampires, demons and other creatures lived here beside them. The neighborhood mailman could be a werewolf, or the Avon lady could be a vengeance demon. Everybody wore a mask to hide their true self.

A couple of days ago, Whistler came to visit him and gave a serious talk about his communication with the slayer.

“You only have one job,” he said. “Give her the messages about what’s going on and that’s it. Don’t have a conversation with her. Don’t try to get close with her. I can tell you have feelings for her.”

He tried to deny this, but the half-demon wasn’t fool.

“Kid, I’m not stupid. Be careful. We have plans for you. Big plans and those plans don’t involve making out with a slayer. Got it? This is your first mission, don’t screwed it up.”

Angel understood, but who was we? Whenever he asked Whistler, he never got a clear answer he only said, “Not yet, kid. Everything has it’s time.”

How many missions did he had to go through? How was she going to react to him? He had to be careful not to reveal he was a vampire. He put the jewelry box in his top drawer and closed it. In a few months, she was coming and both of their lives were going to change no matter what.


End file.
